


Amazing Grace

by luluco69



Category: Amazing Grace (2006), Forever (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Forever Crossover Ficathon, Forever Ficathon, Gay Sherlock, Immortal Sherlock, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Shy Sherlock, Top John, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluco69/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: Henry Morgan finally found out what happened to his wife , stopped a crazy immortal from exposing him or harming what is left of his family. Finally he thinks he can be happy. Maybe even move on . But  he has a dream of a time long ago...A time before Abigail...before Abraham... back when he was knocking the crown with a man named William Pitt the younger -His best friend and the youngest prime minister to help stop the slave trade.He died ....Before Pitt  died he and Henry shared a single kiss...Now with that memory dug up from the endless tunnels of his mind -  Henry can't seem to forget that moment so long ago.What happens when one day a man name Sherlock Holmes walks in to his morgue and suddenly whispers his old nickname only said by - William Pitt himself? -





	1. Chapter 1

The first part of the story is from a clip from the movie Amazing Grace 2006

https://youtu.be/6A34cyfA6UI

 

And continues after at the end of the TV show Forever .

_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_England 1791 :_ ** ****  
  
  
He stood by the door, face in pain,  brows knitted together in worry . He gazed into the dim candle lit room. Nurses sit around his best friend lying prone and sick on his deathbed. The doctor looks over, it was a look saying it all.  
  
_He needs you._  
  
Nodding Wilberforce sucks in a long quiet breath for courage. The steps echo only three times on the wood floor before reaching the bed.  
Pitt’s sweet weaked baritone voice rumbled through the room. “ Please leave us alone.”  
The nurse patting away the sweat from Pitt’s brow turns to leave, the others follow seconds after. Once they were out of the room Wilberforce finished his journey to his best friends bedside.  He places a hand close to Pitt’s hip not touching- never touching it's too dangerous. From his spot on the bed he could feel Pitts fever radiating through the thick wool covers.  
  
“They tell me you are improving Willy . “ he purred softly as he tucks the tails of his coat under him as he sits down on the bed where his hand once was. He’s much closer now…  
  
“Oh.”  Pitt ducked his head if his face was not red from the fever  Wilberforce would have seen the blush creeping up his neck. It has been so long since he has used his nickname ...it sounded like bells in Pitt’s ears.  
They stay quiet for a moment just looking at each other eyes never leaving nothing but the sounds of their breathing and birds filled the havey space in between them .  
Slowly hesentily Pitt reaches out with a soft sigh and grabs his partners hand. They were alone now..one one could see… it might be the last time he can touch his Wilberforce so Intimately without judging eyes .  
Pitt tightened his grip  and looked up at Wilberforce with tired swollen eyes.  “ We cracked crowns didn't we ? “ he murmurs softly after a short silence .  
“We left the heads intact . “  
  
“Because we are so pathetically English.”  
A pained smile crosses Wilberforce face .It was so bitterly  sweet and painful to see someone he cares so much for so sick and weak….but still so brilliant . Pitt started to choke making gurgling sounds his throat constricting his airways making breathing a challenge.  He tightened their inclined hands . After the coughing horror subsides he takes a moment to steady his breathing before he speaks again . We agreed on a succession . “  
Wilberforce's brown knit together his face scrunching like Pitts words caused him phycle pain.  
“Your not gone yet . “he squeezes his hand feeling a sting behind his eyes ...his vision started to get so blurry ...he didn't want to hear these words it's to soon…” I will be replaced by lord Granverds Prime Minister and certify Wilby-” wheezing in a breath he relished in the way using Wilberforce old nickname tasted like honey on his tongue… “Charles Fox is already secured but graduated for the palace they will remain neutral institute the slave trade. “  
Wilberforce feels his heart breaking in his chest as his friends words find their way into his ears he knows the pain is visible on his face but he can't hide it…. This man has done something for him on one in the world could have ever possibly done, and he did it just for him.he helped stop the slave trade…  
“Next time you will be pushing a open door. “  
A weak smile crosses wilberforce face just a flesh of a smile …as their eyes meet ,they simply get lost brown losing themselves in the odd arawy of silver,gray green eyes that only can be described as angelic...they are lost in the moment just their breathing and the sounds of the world outside continued on despite the life slowly ending in front of wilberforce's eyes.  
  
“ I'm scared Wilby..”  
  
Wilberforce heart shatters in his chest leaving sharp shards twitching and stabbing at his insides. The words cuth him deerper then any knice and hurt worse than any pain. He takes a brace breath in and askes  
  
“Of what ?”  
  
Tears stream down Pitt's swollen eyes down his fever red cheeks  “ at this moment I wish I  had your faith. "  
  
Wilberforce puts his other hand over Pitt’s with  the need to be closer . he listens to the showly pained weak  breaths his friend struggles to make ..  
  
“No more excuses Wilby “ Pitt says as he curls their hands together  “ Finish them off.”  
  
Wilberforce smiles down at his friend ...then glaces at the door.  
  
_It’s now or never._  
  
Slowly he leans forward   looking into Pitts swollen ever changing eyes ,  their bodies are so close he can feel Pitt's fever - slowly  Wilberforse leans his forward and rests his forehead against  his. They both glace at the door again  only braking eye contact for a moment. Wilberforce returned his  gaze . It is intense, he can see Pitt's fear . They knew for so long that they both wanted this...But the consequences where always too dangerous to risk… Now… they are both aware of the lack of time they had left together…… Pitt glances down at Wilberforce's lips.  
  
Gently and slowly Wilberforce's lift  Pitt’s chin with the tip of his finger, until his face is uplifted towards his .  Slowly he licks his lips and glances down at his asking for permission. Pitt nods despite Wilberforce still holding his chin  up Pitt can hear his heartbeat in his ears….  Slowly Wilberforce  closes his eyes and very subtly and softly brush his lips across Pitt’s plump cupid bow ..The kiss is  soft and sweet, a frightened little shy little kiss… nothing more than just a whisper really..  
  
Then Pitts coughing started again ...and didn't stop… Blood came up over his lovely lips staining them red...Fear rose over Wilberforce heart and he called for the doctor to return…  
  
Only in vain….Pitt stopped coughing ….stopped breathing .Wilberforce had to leave he needed to find a quiet place to sob out his grief  away from prying eyes…  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
It was less than three minutes after Wilberforce left the room when  William Pitt's body disappeared.  
  
And only two more weeks after Wilberforce Morgan boarded his slave ship….only to be shot and tossed in the never ending ocean.

 

__________________

 

Henry jolted up . Had he fallen  asleep? He took a deep breath and looked around the room. His science equipment was in the same place it was the night before , untouched . Papers crinkled under his elbows as he rubbed the sleep from his face. He felt the five o'clock stubble prickle his palms. He hasn't thought about William Pitt  in 200 years.  
  
"Henry"  
  
He looked up at the sound of Abe's voice. HIs son looked at him with trepidation. Sucking in another deep breath , he smiles the corner of his right lip pulling up just a bit further than the left in what he hoped to be a convincing smile .  
  
" What's wrong Abe?"  
  
" What’s wrong ? What's wrong with you!" he pointed at Henry's face.    
  
Henry was surprised by that statement, until he felt something wet slide on his cheek. Quickly he wiped the moisture from his face. " This ?" He said with a laugh . He tried to come up with a reason. How could he explain that dream to his son. "I was just -"  he scrambled for words.  
  
" Dreaming of mom? " Abe finished sadness evident in his tone.  
  
A heavy weight of sadness crushed Harry's insides. His eyes darted  to the picture on his desk of the beautiful blonde woman he once loved. Of course Abe thought that was the source of his tears. Abe  never knew about William Pitt, no one did. He died over 200 years ago. Harry sucked in another long deep shuddering breath his body was trembling.  
  
"Yeah-" his voice broke as the lie fell from his lips.  It came as easy as breathing. What else could he say to explain the tears streaming down his face and  the trembling wrecking his body.  
  
\----- _" Oh you know, Abe I was thinking of my first love. Who happened to be a homosexual prime minister from 200 years ago. That I watch die from pneumonia.-----_  
  
  
That would  work … He wanted to scoff at the thought. It's bittersweet now-  with the knowledge of two centuries of being a doctor- He looks back and sees how easy it would have been to save Pits life .  
  
Abe  wrapped his chubby arms around his fathers shoulders. " Pop’s it's all right. I know it's been rough finding out what finally happened to Mom but- at least you know she loved you,  protected you, and gave her lif- "  
  
_"I KNOW ABE-"_ he snapped harshly - instantly regretting it when he felt Abe recoil away from him removing his arms off of his shoulders and taking two steps back.  
  
" I'm sorry. " he whispered guilt filling his belly. He was lying to his son. He was happy to finally find out what happened to his wife after so many years. He felt a weight lifted off of him the moment he found out he  became content, happy even. He found his wife ,stopped a maniac Immortal from exposing him or harming what was left of his family. He thought finally he could move on maybe even find happiness.  
Then that dream woke  him with tears in his eyes.  
  
" Let's go up top  Pop's I'll make tea" Abe said with a pat on Henry shoulder. After Abe vanished to the top floor Henry slouched forward and laid his face in his hands. With another long sigh he took that moment to calm himself and warm his center .  
  
He hasn't felt so cold in so long . Why did that memory resurface like that?  
  
-Best not to dwell on it to much.  Composing himself once again he went up to meet with his worried son.  
  
Abe had tea ready when he came up and handed Henry a cup with a warm smile .  
  
" Thank you . " he murmured.  
  
There was a knock at the front door.  
" I'll get it Abe.." Henry walked over to the door.  
  
"  Hello detective.  " he said a cold feeling flushed over him. There in her hand was the  picture of him, Abigail ,  and baby Abe that that crazy immortal had-  
  
" Mind explaining this ?" She said with a look of exasperation on her face .  
  
Henry smiles to cover the fear coiling down  his veins. This was not going to be easy  to explain.    
  
" It's a long story - "  
  
After hours of convincing Jo that the man they were after , was his stalker and that was the  reason why she found the picture at the crime scene . Henry's stalker  took that picture as a plan to frame him again. It took three hours of explaining a made-up story about him and  the woman in the picture , finally with  Abe’s help she bought it. The story was of his late wife. Who had killed herself (( not for the reason Jo had in mind) - and the child she was carrying ( Even if that child stood beside her as a old man) .  It didn't take much after telling her that - She bought into the story with tears in her eyes. She didn't hug him when she left, only gave him a look of sorrow, like she was seeing him in a new light .  
  
And before long everything was back to the way it should be .


	2. The other immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case , new freedom - who is this detective?

Jo quirked an eyebrow at Hansen, ‘You have any idea what this meeting is about?’ she asked.  
  
‘Not a clue,’ he shook his head, ‘but the Lieutenant was adamant that we be on time. Whatever it is , it must be  important since she called us on our day off." He spat like the words burned his tongue.   
It had taken both Jo and Mike weeks to organize all the paperwork necessary to get ‘cleared’ for whatever this assignment happens to be .  
  
" It’'s probably the Lexx case..." Jo whispered as they made their way to the Lieutenant's office.  
  
Hansen nodded in agreement . " Most likely- " Once they entered  the office there is two men sitting in the chars in front of the lieutenants desk. She looked up and waved to the two gentlemen " Jo, Hansen. This- " she said waving her hand to a pale dark hair man " is Sherlock Holmes and his partner Doctor Watson. " she said with another wave of her hand. " -from England " she continued  
" -they are here to help with the Lexx case . And have high clearance from a reliable source.  So let them have free range on your resources , including your M.E. ,forensics ,and any other details you might have acquired on this case so far. That's all. "  
  
Both Jo and Hansen were confused by this but simply did as they were told.   It wasn't long before Sherlock Holmes took over . He went over all of the files in a matter of 20 minutes and started demanding to see the body.    
  
Hansen found and excuse to run off leaving Jo with the erratic British detective and his  partner .  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
“ Where is the body-!" a sharp English accent cut though the morgue. .     
  
_Who ever  it is .. It’s  not Henry._  
  
Lucas thought as he  came around the corner  only to be greeted by a man about his height with a halo of black curls . The man demand  see the body again , then he tries to walk around Lucas like he wasn't even there.   
  
" Woah! Woah! There buddy! Who are you ?" He said stepping in front of the man . Lucas  puts his hand on the strangers chest just so he would stop pushing through the lab. The man glared down at him like he just now noticed that Lucas was there and it was somehow it  was Lucas's fault that he was in the way. " Where is the body ?" The man growled .  
  
Jo poked her head around the stranger.  
" Ah Lucas! Where is Henry?"  
  
Confused,  Lucas narrows his eyes at the man then looks over to Jo." What is going on  Jo? Who is this guy?- Henry don't want to be interrupted -"  
Jo just continued "This is Sherlock Holmes , a consulting detective from England - he and his his partner Doctor  Watson are here to help with the Lexx case ." she explained vaguely .  
  
Lucas just now noticed a short stout  blond man standing at attention near door . When he was addressed he  relaxed and walked the over to them and held out his hand .  
  
" Nice to meet you. "He said with a smile,...  
  
_Ah he to had a English accent ..._  
  
Lucas looked between the two man.  
  
_Why are the British invading?-_  
  
Grudgingly Lucas takes the blonds hand in a firm shake .  
  
_At least this one is polite._  
  
"Nice to meet you to. "  
  
  
The tall detective , Sherlock walked through their hands breaking  the handshake.   
  
" Enough chit chat! We have work to do"  
  
" Sherlock -" the blonde said  in a warning in tone . Sherlock sighed.    
" Fine. May we see the body before the idiot over the autopsy decides to ruin any evidence that might be left .?"  
Lucas mouth drops, his eyes darting between Jo and the pained looking blond man -Doctor Watson-

Pitching the bridge of his nose. Lucas huffs " We don't need any help -" he hissed angry. This man called Henry an idiot . He was the smartest man Lucas knows. "Henry's  perfectly capable of handling this mess on his own . We don't need these two . Why are they here Jo?" by the end of his sentence Lucas was seething. Why was she  not defending Henry against this man? - She knows as well he does ; Henry is no idiot.  
Jo simply shrugged . " The lieutenant invited them. Just let them see the body Lucas." She sounded exhausted. Lucas wondered for brief moment how long she has been with these two. He groans and tosses his arms down like a little child ." Henry said he didn't want anyone to bother him   while he was examining the-" Sherlock pushed past the him with a dramatic flare that should only be used on television.  
  
" Hay wait!!" Lucas tried  again grabbing- and failing to stop  the detective.  
  
" Grate!" The the detective rambled angrily as he continue to push towards the examining room."The idiot probably destroyed any evidence that might have been left."  
  
" Stop ! You aren't even wearing gloves-" Lucas  tried again in vain. He chased after Sherlock  as the door  swings open.  
  
Suddenly Sherlock  stops in his tracks. Lucas almost plowed right into him.  
  
" What the hell !"  He cursed under his breath. Then quickly he started speaking again.  
" I  tried to keep them out Henry -  but this man wouldn't take no for an answer.-"  
__________________________________

 

  
For the first time in Sherlock Holmes life -he understood the saying _' Just seen a ghost . '_ Time seemed to have stopped ,everything around him disappeared.    
There standing no further than ten feet away, elbow deep in a body . Stood a man that looked so much like a man from somewhere in his past he thought he deleted .... But the moment the man looked up . Their eyes met all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating in his ears. All he could see was the man looking at him with an expression that most likely married his own.    
  
There was no doubt that this man  was in fact-  
  
_" Wilby?"_  
  
The word dropped from Sherlock lips like a stone in the water , only this stone was about to cause a title wave.


	3. Reaching out to a ghost

 

Henry has been in a rather good mood. It has been three weeks since he found out about Abigail and stopped the crazy immortal.  He had recently started to gain Jo's trust back, she even stopped looking at him like he was a broken man. It's been good.  
These past three weeks have been interesting as well, a new murder appeared in New York . He  is remarkable, a modern-day Jack the Ripper. The killer leaves no evidence behind and there is always a surgical trophy removed. He had been the one to point out the connection between the kills. The lieutenant was grateful, as it turns out she was glad to have him on the case. It makes him happy that the people in his life  respected him as much as they do.  
He hasn't been able to stop smiling ,even young Lucas noticed.  Today when the cops found a new body they believed to be connected to the Laxx case. Lucas promised Henry he could work on it in  quiet alone . All in all it's been a lovely three weeks.

Today was no different . The body is perfect showing no signs of a struggle, not a hair or fiber out of place.  If he didn't know any better it would just look like it was a natural cause of death but Henry _did_ know better . This killer — whoever they are , are extremely good at what they do. A professional,  perhaps a surgeon or somebody with the same anatomical knowledge. It all made Henry almost giddy with Glee.  
  
  
Henry had been just passed the Y incision cracking open the cage finding out that yet another organ has been removed- he was elbow deep in organs when he heard loud voices outside of the examining room.  He heard young Lucas yelling . The kind ,not so little fool never yells.  
That's when the door slammed open and a tall dark-haired man stepped through with Lucas on his heels.  
  
“ WAIT -! You don't have any gloves on — “  
Lucas pushed past the man and into the lab still chattering on “ Henry I am so sorry I really did try to keep them out but this man wouldn't take no for an answer - Jo just said let him see the body”  
  
The moment Henry's eyes meet the dark hair man's . Henry felt a familiar fear prickling at the back of his neck. He  couldn't hear over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, he felt his heart skipping and sputtering his in chest .  
  
_Who is this man?_  Suddenly Henry's dream came rushing back to him.

 

_The dimly room the heat from the Pitts fever, the weakened purr of his voice and the soft touch of his lips._  
  
The man's unmistakable baritone  echoed into the cold examining room. It was one simple word that fell from his cupid bow lips.  
  
“ Wilby?”  
  
Harry's heart stopped. This can't be. The word him like a tidal wave it's been over 200 years since he's heard that name, that voice. This is  impossible-  
  
“ Do you two know each other?” an unfamiliar voice broke through Henry's trance . He couldn't find words , he couldn't stop staring . That name tumbled around in his head over and over in Pitts voice .  
  
Sherlock stood there blinking .  
  
“ Sherlock?”  John said to him softly placing a hand on his arm.  
  
Henry snapped his gaze away from the too familiar silver- gray - green eyes and pulls his hands out of the body.  
“ No I do not think we have had the pleasure. “ He snapped off his gloves hoping no one would notice how his hands were shaking.  
The man who called him by his nickname was still standing there not moving.  
  
Lucas crowded around Henry . “ I am so sorry let me get them ou-”  
  
Henry put his hand up to stop him .  
“ It's quite alright Lucas” he let out a quite shaky breath and walked over to the two gentlemen.  He kept his back straight and his head held high despite the growing confusion.  
  
“ Hello my name is Doctor Henry  Morgan. How can I help you gentlemen ?”    
  
“OUT!” Sherlock shouted to the room .  
  
Surprised Henry pulls his hand away with a start. 

“Sherlock! “ The blonde next to him scolded  
  
“ Everyone out ! “ He snapped again confusing everyone even further . “ Even you John I need to speak with Dr. Morgan alone.”  
Henry was about to say something when Lucas started sneering . “ Now wait a second listen here you can just barge in here and start demanding -”  
  
“It's quite alright - Lucas …” he looked over ay Jo and the short blond next to Sherlock . “ Let me have five minutes with Mr. Holmes alright ? Then we can clear this up . “  
  
John looks between the two  “ five minutes that's it. Sherlock don't do anything remember we are not  in London .”  
  
“ John …“ Sherlock pauses “ Please -”  
  
John's heart pinches Sherlock  never says ‘Please.’ He stands at attention spins around and walks out. “ Come on “ he snapped at the two dumbfounded Americans still standing looking to the Henry , who nods and gestures to the door .  
“ We will be done shortly.  “ Henry his companions.  
Jo and Lucas follow John out to the hall. Leaving the two men alone.  
___________________  
  
John's never heard Sherlock sound so….broken. At first the poor detective looked as if he had seen a ghost. John was curious . Sherlock  had to know that man. Was he somebody who worked for Mycroft?  
No.  
He wouldn't have pushed John out like that.  John had so many questions . He looks over at  the two people who followed him out. They both look just as confused as John felt.  
  
“Who the hell does that guy think he is !!” Lucas grumbled as he violently paced back and forth.  
  
“Lucas calm down - Henry was alright with the man speaking to him alone- so there is not much we can do. “ Jo said coolly, though it was clear she was not happy about being pushed out either .  
  
Lucas tossed his hands up like a child “ I don't care ! First he calls Henry an idiot then he prances around like he owns the place ! Then he _KICKS_ us out ?- _I WORK HERE !_ What the hell is going on-”  
  
John looks back at the closed door . He understands the mans  aggravation. Sherlock has that effect on people. John was also asking the same question.

 

_What the hell is going on?_  
  
“ I have no idea “ Jo says softly.    
  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Sherlock stood  there quietly. Has eyes run over  the doctor in front of him. Finally to Harry surprise Sherlock speaks  low and quiet with a huff a laugh. “ Henry Morgan- “ he dropped his gaze  . “ you couldn't be more creative Wilberforce ? "  
Henry could feel his heart racing confusion fear in a strange form of…….  
  
                   …..  
                           …..  
                                   ... Hope ?  
  
There is a twist in his chest along with a knot in his throat Henry couldn't seem to swallow.  
  
“ You always looked up to your uncle. But to take his name ?  Tisk tisk .” Sherlock said with a smile .  
  
Henry couldn't stop the broken laugh that fell from his lips. Unconsciously he ran a hand through his curly hair. “ My god - “ he managed to choke out. “ William Pitt-” he can't take his eyes off of the man in front of him. They stare at each other in disbelief for a long moment the silence drags  on.

“ This is impossible.  “ Henry shift his weight from foot,  he wanted to reach out touch the ghost from his past just to see if he was real.  
  
Sherlock’s baritone washed over Henry’s skin like a warm sun rise and a fresh spring morning breeze. “ After you eliminated the impossible. Whatever left remains however improbable must be the truth.”  
  
Henry laughs again, giving into the urge he takes a few steps over to Sherlock and slowly he raises his hand to the detectives cheek “ Like immortality? ” Henry whispers.  
  
Sherlock's whole body tenses at the warm touch. His heart speeds up and a heat flashes through his body from the tips of his toes up to the tops  of his ears. For the first time in a long time Sherlock Holmes was speechless. He simply nods. He watches Henry's eyes dart down to his lips , the action causes the Detective to lick them.  
  
The warmth of Sherlock skin under Henry  fingertips makes him tremble… This is really happening … He smiles softly.  “ He remembers how this perfect cupid bow lips felt against his. They were so warm with a fever. So dry from dehydration but so soft , kind and loving he wanted to feel them again. “ I can't believe you chose the name Sherlock Holmes. Wasn't he the character used to tell me about in the field we used to race in? “ Henry glanced into Sherlock kaleidoscope eyes then licked his lips then watched as Sherlock copied the movement.  
  
The door opens “ Times up Sherlock you better not have harassed the man" Came John's voice . Henry and Sherlock pulled away from each like they touched something hot.  
  
“ Not at all Doctor Watson.  Sorry about the worry - it's not a problem Pit-Sherlock had just been informing me about the latest- uhm” he stammered over his words. He almost said Sherlocks old name . Was he insane - No... Just a bit overwhelmed "   — the uhm- "  
Jo came in behind John “ Case Henry? Are you feeling okay? Your face is red ."  
  
Henry coughs” yes the case -  I'm quite alright I assure you Detective Martinez. Now let me show you what we  were discussing.” he leads them over to the body and starts on his long descriptive  explanation about the surgically removed organs.


End file.
